


Holy House of Sin

by Birdie_Castellan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Atheist Author Writes about Religion, Background Character Death, Blood, Dark, Dark Eggsy, Dark Harry, I Think? I Don't Know, Implied Manipulation, M/M, Mentioned Sacrilegious Acts, Swearing, and church, mentioned religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Eggsy has fallen under the spell of a handsome devil.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Chester King | Arthur (mentioned), Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Holy House of Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> For my lovely and dear friend zebraljb, because I sent you the original version and thought "What if I made this Hartwin?" so I did!
> 
> This is an original work of mine that I decided to edit. I changed the pronouns and character names to make it a fic on a whim.
> 
> I wrote the original while listening to Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds

The sharp squeak of trainers echoed through the building. Striding forward with purpose, as though he were on a catwalk instead of stalking through an empty church at midnight. From loose fingers the sword clamored, ringing out like a shot. _His_ blood drip, drip, dripped from Eggsy’s fingertips onto the polished marble below.

“It’s done, darling. That sick fucker won’t lay a finger on you again.” The well dressed man perched behind the altar tipped his head back in a bellowing cackle, moving towards the warrior before him.

“Thank you, dearest,” he leaned in, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “You can rest now, love.”

Sauntering past row after row of pews, he needn’t look back to know his bloodstained lover ambled along after him, not unlike a puppy. Smirking, he stalled for just a moment, turning his head to rest above one shoulder, he called out “Come, pet, let’s go home now.”

Harry resumed his strut through the once pristine place of worship, marveling over how different everything became at night. How a place so holy in the daylight could turn to a house of sin the moment the sun goes down. How a little love can go a long way in getting what you want. How easy it was to have the most devout of worshipers wrapped around his demented little finger.

If only his father could see him now, he’d lose his head. Just like that poor, misguided man, Chester, thinking he could get whatever he wanted from Harry, only to end up at the wrong end of his pet’s sword. Yes, Harry decided, he liked it here _very_ much. He wasn’t planning on leaving any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hartwin fic, I normally write Merwin, so of course my first foray into Hartwin is this short yet dark piece. Whoops!
> 
> If you want to come scream about Kingsman with me, I'm dauntlessdiva on tumblr.  
> And if you want to see my pale ass face or my weird artwork, I'm i_heart_books99 on instagram.


End file.
